Color digital video frames can be represented using a variety of color spaces or color models, e.g., using red, green, and blue (RGB) components; hue, saturation, and intensity (HSI) components; or luminance (Y) and chrominance (UV/CbCr/PbPr) components, and the like. The choice of a color space can be based on design constraints or can be arbitrary as conversion of components between one color space and another is relatively easy to perform. Pixels in color digital video frames are represented by digital values of the components of the corresponding color space. These digital values can be digitally processed before transport to a display device, e.g., quantized or compressed, and then encapsulated in a Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) transport stream.
Certain color spaces like YUV and HSI have grayscale components (Y/I) that are represented separately from their color components (UV/HS). Color spaces with separate grayscale and color components can take human perception into account when being digitally processed or sampled. The human brain relies more heavily on grayscale components, or black and white, than color components when an image is viewed on a screen or display device.